This invention relates to methods and systems for redeemable gift messages to be ordered, sent and redeemed, and in particular to methods and systems for ordering, sending and redeeming cookie messages.
There is a gap in the “Thank You” market. People often wish to say “thank you” in a way that is convenient and not expensive. But they want to do something more meaningful than simply send an e-mail to express their appreciation to the recipient. It is therefore desirable to provide solutions whereby such need can be fulfilled.